


Wrathful Goddess

by Its_Raineing_Words



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Angry Tauriel, F/M, One Shot, Rants, Short One Shot, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-24 03:05:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9696962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Its_Raineing_Words/pseuds/Its_Raineing_Words
Summary: Tauriel started swearing in Sindarin and Kili was so blown away by how she looked in that moment, like a wrathful Goddess, that he didn’t even spare a glance for the recipient of her ire.





	

Tauriel started swearing in Sindarin and Kili was so blown away by how she looked in that moment, like a wrathful Goddess, that he didn’t even spare a glance for the recipient of her ire which happened to be a chastened Elven guard. Both Kili and the guard looked just as taken aback as each other, though Kili seemed to be the only one getting pleasure out of it. Her rant carried on in impassioned Sindarin for another thirty seconds before switching back to Westeron as she seemed to calm down though Kili was reminded of forges and how easy it was to think that a white-hot piece of metal was cool enough to touch just because it looked that way.

The fact that she didn’t seem aware of anything else apart from the target of her wrath and her own emotions which only filled Kili with pride. Kili saw an opportunity to drag her away and quickly took it, she went easily, seeming to shake herself out of her wrath as she walked.   
“I’m sorry you had to see that, love. I just cannot suffer fools, especially fools that think that just because I’m not Captain of the Guard anymore doesn’t mean I’ll take their rudeness without argument.” Tauriel said as they turned the corner, leaving the Guard to his thoughts.  
“I love to see you like that.” He breathed.  
She furrowed her brow, “Really?”  
“Well, yes. It’s very…” He tried to think of how to describe it without her hitting him, “nice.”  
“Oh well as long as you like my rants!” She laughed, “Now come on, I’m sure there’s some food somewhere around here.”


End file.
